Héroe
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Hay veces en que la locura se sienta a horcajadas sobre nosotros, y ella, la madre de un traidor, no es la excepción.


**O –o ****Héroe o –O**

**----------------------------------------**

Un héroe.

Eso le habían dicho.

Un héroe.

Primera Orden de Merlín.

Un héroe.

Aquella mujer de aspecto frágil miró inquisitivamente la medalla que significaba el más puro honor, la valentía, la distinción y el coraje de su hijo.

¿Peter un héroe? ¡Peter! Su pequeño era un héroe.

Sus ojos lacrimosos pasaron del galardón brillante y a su parecer enorme, a la insignificante cajita que contenía un pedazo de su hijo: lo último que había quedado de él, lo único.

Y se pregunto una y mil veces cuándo fue que Peter se había convertido en un héroe. Y sonrío. Jamás se puede evitar sonreír ante una situación como aquella. _¡Estupideces! Peter no era un héroe._ Y ensanchó la sonrisa; no una sincera y amable ¡Jamás! Una llena de sarcasmo era lo que mejor podría definirse.

Un héroe, susurraban las voces sinceramente. Aquella ceremonia, donde le habían dicho que _el asesino_ estaba ya en Azkaban, entre los más peligrosos y dementes, asaltaba su mente como un halo de monomanía. Una celda de máxima seguridad, con dementores en cada esquina, en cada rincón, provocando que ese _asesino_ tuviera las visiones más espantosas, provocándole la locura a cada instante. Locura, locura.

Era insoportable pensar en ello, lo sabía, lo sentía carcomiéndole cada fibra, cada milímetro de piel, de sangre, esa que sentía agolparse en las venas con el mayor frenesí de ira.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, controló su agitada respiración y entonces sintió claramente el sudor agolpándose en su arrugada frente. Volvió a abrir los ojos, acompasadamente, casi con ternura, como cuando miraba a Peter llegar de Hogwarts para las vacaciones y éste le mostraba entusiasmado sus logros, pequeños a la vista de cualquiera, gigantes para ella.

No miró más aquellos dos objetos que le lastimaban el alma; se conformó con mirar su rostro surcado de arrugas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar, en el gran cristal que enmarcaba la ofrenda a Peter Pettigrew. Seguía sonriendo ¿por qué no?, pero ya no había sarcasmo, quizás no había nada, pensó.

Un momento, sí había algo: amargura. Infinita amargura que la acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Se levantó de golpe, observándose, mirando abrasadoramente sus propios ojos, esos que era iguales a lo de su Peter, esos que le hacía decir antaño con orgullo que su hijo era un buen mago.

–¿Dónde lo aprendiste, Pet?– murmuró a su reflejo, mirando esos ojos, como si fuera a ellos a quienes hablaba.

Y los ojos se ensancharon, con la misma expresión que Peter utilizaba cuando estaba asustado y confundido.

–Lo aprendí, sólo eso debes saber– contestaron sus labios con la voz agazapada de su hijo.

–Sí, lo recuerdo, Pet. Llegaste un día a decirme que habías encontrado nuevos amigos ¿lo recuerdas tú? Sí, dijiste que ellos sí te valoraban, o por lo menos lo harían pronto, porque tú podrías darle algo más valioso que todos los demás juntos. El objetivo… ¿de quién, Pet?

Esperó paciente a que Peter contestará… no lo hacía, y sentía claramente esa sensación de sobreprotección que la asaltaba cuando llegaba la hora de que su pequeño enfrentara un regaño por su mala conducta en Hogwarts. Pero ella nunca le regañaba, porque sabía que era la influencia de sus amigos, Peter no era capaz de romper las reglas. En cambio, ella le sonreía afable y le instaba a que le contara cómo era que lo habían obligado, porque Peter no era capaz, él no.

–¿Quién te obligó, Pet? ¿Quién te envenenó, niño mío?– preguntó a aquellos ojos llenos de miedo.

–Él… él es muy poderoso, mami.

Los ojos comenzaron a dejar caer las lágrimas, ella sintió claramente el amargo y salado de ese sabor: el sabor de la traición.

–Pet… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Peter? –suplicó plañidera.

–Porque no me enseñaste a valorarme; nunca me dijiste que podía hacer cosas extraordinarias. No me lo permitiste.

Y a su memoria acudió el pequeño y delgado cuerpecito de Peter, mirándola siempre con miedo, oyendo sin escuchar, porque ella era sus oídos; pensando sin comprender, porque ella era quién explicaba todo; viendo sin mirar, porque ella era sus ojos. Los mismos ojos que ahora mismo la enloquecían: los ojos de su hijo.

Y dentro de sus recuerdos e imágenes, vio claramente el sufrimiento de Sirius Black. Y la sonrisa no claudicó. Recordó que su hijo admiraba a ese tal Black, o eso era lo que él decía. No, su pequeño no le admiraba, le tenía miedo. Su Peter siempre tuvo miedo, y ella era la culpable.

–Perdóname, Pet. Perdóname, niño mío.

Y los ojos se cerraron, no miró más. Sólo sintió ya el único consuelo que le quedaba por la traición de su hijo. Llorar, gritar, gemir y reír también. Porque Peter no era un héroe, Peter no merecía aquella medalla, Peter merecía la muerte, igual que ella. Ambos culpables de aquella traición, de la unión con El Señor Tenebroso, de la muerte de los Potter.

Ambos cobardes, ambos idiotas. Ambos sirviendo a la mansedumbre, como si ello fuese lo único de sus existencias.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peter Pettigrew pertenece a JK Rowling, podría decir que su madre también, pero no estoy muy segura xD**

------------------------------------------------------------------

NdA: ¡Hola! Este fic es una divagación que he escrito mientras recordaba al pequeño Peter. Sé que es un poco surrealista, pero vamos a ver: lo que traté de describir es la reacción de la madre de Peter (por cierto ¿alguién sabe como se llama?) cuando le fue entregada la Orden de Merlín primera clase y el dedito de su retoño. Lo he manejado desde la perspectiva medio demente de esta mujer, al saber plenamente y estar conciente que su hijo NO está muerto y que entregó a los Potter a Voldemort.

Espero que se haya entendido durante la lectura, pero aclaro por si las moscas panteoneras. Y bueno, eso sería todo, además, claro, de que agradeceré infinitamente cualquier comentario.

Para concluir, sé perfectamente que muchas personas odian a Peter. Yo no. No lo odio porque creo que algo debió influir en él, más allá de Voldemort y las promesas de riqueza y poder. Siempre he pensado que Sirius y James fueron algo rudos con él, y que quiso vengarse… vale, no me enrollo más. Tengo mi postura y con ello me basta.

Besos y gracias por leer.


End file.
